The sport of stationary bait fishing, whether it be from a boat or the waters' edge, has periods of tedium as well as excitement. There are often long periods of time between nibbles or strikes during which it would be desirable to be able to put down the rod and tend to another task. One is reluctant to do so, however, for fear that a fish will take the bait while the rod is unattended. If the rod were unsecured when a fish struck, both the rod and reel could be lost. Even if the rod were secured in a holding device, the chance of catching a fish with an unattended rod is greatly diminished. Unless the fish were to strike and swallow the bait, it is unlikely that the hook would be adequately set to land the fish. More likely, the bait would be taken and a catch lost. Fishing rods generally cannot be left unattended while fishing with any realistic expectation of catching a fish. As a result, many people loose interest in fishing during prolonged periods of inactivity. It would be highly desirable if a device could be developed which would allow one to leave his or her rod unattended for a period of time and, if a fish were to nibble at the bait, the device would automatically move the rod in a manner so as to set the hook and provide one with the opportunity to land the fish. Such a device would enable fishermen to attend to other tasks while fishing without having to reel in their line or risk loosing their bait or even their rod and reel if the rod were left unsecured. Such a device also would allow others to engage in diversionary activities while fishing and could open the sport to handicapped persons who might have difficulty in holding the rod relatively motionless for prolonged periods and/or in properly setting the hook upon feeling a bite or nibble. The present invention provides such a device.